


Did You Know...?

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Desmond wakes as Altair or Ezio, Shaun deals with it in his own way and Desmond explains why they see him as Leonardo and Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know...?

Shaun opened his eyes blearily, feeling the warm body beside him twist and turn in his sleep, whimpering quietly and mumbling. The Brit rolled onto his side, reaching out and gently shaking the younger man.

“Des? Des, love, wake up. It’s just a dream,” Shaun whispered, curling around his lover, an arm snaking around Desmond’s waist, stroking his back to try and offer him some comfort. Desmond woke with a gasp, his eyes snapping open and jumping around the room before settling on Shaun. He stared at the Brit, a shaking hand reaching up to cup Shaun’s cheek, his eyes tearing up as he spoke in rapid Italian, sounding terrified as he tried to explain what was wrong.

But Shaun knew without having to understand his lover.

Those nights when he tossed and turned in bed, waking up with Italian rolling off his tongue were the nights Ezio took over and his old dreams of Leonardo slipped into his mind, of the Italian assassin’s lover being kidnapped, beaten, killed and Ezio was too late to save him. Ezio’s dreams invaded Desmond’s mind and the ancestor remained in his head even after he woke, the artist’s face replacing Shaun’s.

“It’s okay. I’m safe, my love,” Shaun whispered in shaky Italian. He learned a little just for these moments, when Ezio took over and any English was met with confusion and even more panic, wondering what was wrong with his lover.

Desmond started talking again, Shaun only able to understand the rare word or phrase. He caught ‘my love’ and ‘I’m sorry’, the Brit pressed his lips to Desmond’s briefly, stroking his cheek and muttering those same reassurance again and again until Desmond’s eyes cleared and his body relaxed again.

“Shaun?” Desmond said, his voice small and unsure, as if he couldn’t have been certain that it was really Shaun or just another hallucination.

“Yeah, it’s me, darling. It’s okay. Go back to sleep,” the historian said soothingly, stroking Desmond’s dark hair until the younger assassin curled into his lover’s body, burying his face in the crook of Shaun’s neck until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, only his own dreams running through his mind while Shaun watched over him.

Shaun stroked Desmond’s hair, hearing his younger lover mutter in his sleep, Italian mixing with the English on occasion but his sleep was otherwise undisturbed. Shaun, however, wouldn’t be falling back to sleep tonight. He shifted a little, sitting up in bed so Desmond’s head rest on his stomach, his arms wrapping around Shaun’s hips while the historian stroked his hair, taking his book from the nightstand, opening it on the page he was up to but not really focusing on what he was reading.

It was the seventh time this month that Desmond had woken as Ezio in the middle of the night. And that was just Ezio. He’d woken as Altaïr a few times before and that experience had been far more draining, both emotionally and physically.

While Ezio just apologised, still only partially awake, Altaïr would always be fully awake and would always wake before Shaun could pull himself from sleep. He didn’t do much. He would just lay in bed with his arms around Shaun, watching him sleep and stroking his hair, occasionally pressing light kisses to Shaun’s face and neck but he wasn’t doing it to Shaun in his mind. In his mind, Malik was in his arms. The affectionate gestures, no matter how gentle, would end up waking Shaun and the Brit would look up at Desmond, seeing his eyes glowing gold with a contemplative expression on his face.

Shaun would speak in broken Arabic, asking if he was okay and Altaïr just whispered back, saying he was fine and his ‘habibi’ can go back to sleep. Shaun wouldn’t, he would just look into Desmond’s eyes, returning every kiss. Sometimes it would heat up and Shaun would tire him out, forcing him to sleep in his own way. Others, Altaïr would just ask Shaun to talk to him so he could hear his voice. Shaun asked why he did this once and Altaïr told him, which Shaun then translated the next morning, that he liked hearing the affection in his voice even if he stumbled over words sometimes.

Desmond would always know the next morning if he’d become one of his ancestors just from the way Shaun would look at him when they woke.

“I did it again, didn’t I,” Desmond whispered into the back of Shaun’s neck. His lover’s body was tense, fingers entwined with Desmond’s until he turned around in Desmond’s arms to face him. Shaun looked like he hadn’t slept at all that night, his face blank and refusing to answer the question. 

“Shaun, did you know that Altaïr loved Malik? He was only with Maria to pass on his legacy but he always loved Malik with everything he had,” Desmond said, running a hand up and down Shaun bare side gently. “And Ezio was in love with Leonardo. Sofia and he agreed to have children but they were in love with other people,” Desmond explained. Shaun just listened, shifting a little to rest his head on Desmond’s chest.

“Its easy for them to take over when I identify with them. We dream the same things. Altaïr never wanted to leave Masyaf so he could keep watch over Malik. Ezio was much worse. At least Malik could defend himself and if he couldn’t there were people to protect him. But Leonardo was defenceless. He was constantly sick with worry,” Desmond said, curling around Shaun. “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to protect you. I’ll be stuck in the Animus when Abstergo attacks and they’ll...” Desmond trailed off just for Shaun to cover his lips with his own.

“I won’t promise that they won’t come. I can’t promise I won’t get hurt or captured or even...” Shaun paused, trying to collect his thoughts and to not let himself go down that path. “But I promise that I’ll fight to keep myself alive,” the Brit promised. Desmond remained silent, keeping his eyes closed to focus on Shaun’s voice and his touch.

“I love you. More than anything and I won’t let anyone take you away from me,” Shaun whispered. Desmond still said nothing, just held his lover as the Brit finally managed to sleep.


End file.
